1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrolytic treatment method for soybean protein, and more particularly to an electrolytic treatment for imporving the quality of soybean's property during soybean processing.
2. Prior Art
Soybean protein has been used as a material for being processed into various types of food such as tofu (bean curd). In the processing, it is always important to maintain the quality of soybean protein in terms of solvability, gellation level and the like. Such quality control must be particularly kept up in connection with the conditions of transportation, storage, etc. In practice, these conditions vary. It has been unavoidable for soybean protein to deteriorate somewhat. The degree of deterioration depends upon different factors such as humidity, temperature, period of storage or transportation. Therefore, the degree of deterioration varies from the highest to the lowest when a factory receives the soybeans.
In addition, it is very difficult to determine the degree of deterioration by appearance. This makes it almost impossible to adjust the conditions of processing and to compensate for such deterioration.
As a result, the soybean processing in the prior art has been very inefficient and the quality of the processed food has been relatively poor.